An increasing amount of mobile traffic is moving to vendor-specific proprietary protocols. Examples include Google's traffic over TCP port 5228, WhatsApp, Urban Airship push notifications used by various application vendors, Skype, Yahoo Mail 2.0 etc. This means that more and more of the application traffic that causes signaling now includes significant contribution from proprietary protocols on top of traffic utilizing standardized protocols such as HTTP/HTTPS. The disclosed technology includes an architecture (e.g., the distributed system comprised of the local proxy and/or the proxy server) to optimize signaling for arbitrary, proprietary, and/or non-standard protocols, in addition to standard protocols such as HTTP or HTTPS by offloading application traffic from a proprietary or application specific communication channel to a shared communication channel.